Silent Prayer
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Bisakah sebuah cinta yang diam-diam menjadi kenyataan? lalu apakah penantian yang panjang ini akan berakhir bahagia? /Kau pikir hanya kau yang sakit selama ini?/ Yewook!Broken!Haewook! /GS/OS/ dont like dont read! so simple to do, rite?


Bagaimana kisah hidupmu akan menjadi bahagia atau sedih, itu tergantung bagaimana dirimu menjalaninya

Tapi bagaimana akhirnya, hanya DIA...yang tahu~

.

.

.

**Silent Prayer**

( phiphohBie )

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

Rate : T

Pair : Yewook!broken!Haewook!

Yewook's NOT MINE! But,** '****Silent Prayer****' **purely IS MINE..^^

.

.

"Sejak kapan Oppa jadi menyukai musik yang _mellow_ begitu?" Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung―saat laki-laki bermata bulan sabit itu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya―yang saat ini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Sungmin yang menyukainya" Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya dengan kaki yang masih menggantung. Mata sipit itu memandang Ryeowook dari sudut matanya, "Sungmin sangat suka dengan alunan musik yang lembut" tambahnya lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Matanya berkeliling memandangi kamar dengan dinding berwarna pasta milik Yesung. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat disalah satu sudut kamar milik Yesung masih terpajang beberapa foto masa kecilnya saat bermain dengan Yesung.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas segala memoriam yang terekam kala itu.

Matanya kembali mengelilingi se-isi kamar Yesung. _'Masih tetap sama dan tidak berubah'_ katanya dalam hati. Ia baru saja akan menoleh kepada Yesung yang masih berbaring namun tertahan saat tanpa sengaja ekor matanya mendapati sebuah vigora foto yang menampilkan sebuah langit hitam dengan banyak bintang.

Keningnya mengkerut karena tidak mengerti akan maksud dari foto tersebut. Maksudnya, kenapa harus foto macam itu yang diletakkan di nakas meja Yesung? Kenapa bukan fotonya atau mungkin foto Yesung? Tapi kenapa...

"Itu foto yang diambil oleh Sungmin sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu dari balkon kamarnya" Yesung tampaknya sedaritadi mengamati Ryeowook, hingga namja tampan itu dapat mengerti apa yang membuat Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Sungmin sangat menyukai Bintang."

Ryeowook menoleh dengan kaget menghadap Yesung yang saat ini tengah memandangi vigora diatas meja nakas. Ryeowook dapat melihat sebuah senyum tulus di raut wajah Yesung.

Senyum itu...

Ryeowook masih ingat dengan jelas. Lima tahun yang lalu, hanya dia... semua orang pun bilang bahwa hanya seorang... hanya satu orang Kim Ryeowook yang bisa membuat Yesung tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi sekarang, lima tahun kemudian, senyum itu bukan lagi miliknya sendiri. Ada orang lain yang dapat membuat namja itu mengeluarkan senyum yang sama.

.

.

.

Saat sosok itu sudah tak terjangkau lagi olehmu, haruskah... kau melepaskannya?

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk di balkon kamarnya. Dengan keadaan duduk diatas pembatas besi yang ada di balkonnya. Matanya memandang ke langit hitam di atas sana. Pantulan sinar Bulan malam itu dapat terlihat jelas didalam sorot mata Caramel cerah milik Ryeowook.

"Sedang apa?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kesamping dimana disana―di balkon rumah milik tetangganya―terdapat sesosok pria dengan helaian rambut hitamnya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Melihat Bulan?" tanyanya lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ya" menjawab singkat dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang Dewa malam itu.

Sepoi-sepoi angin malam yang membuat daun-daun dan ranting pohon saling bergesekan membuat malam yang setenang malam kudus itu terasa sedikit hidup. Ryeowook tak membiarkan matanya melepas sedikit pun titik fokusnya terhadap sang Bulan.

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, setiap malam, dulu... kita selalu melihat langit malam bersama. Disini." Donghae―namja yang rumahnya bersampingan dengannya―ikut memandang langit hitam malam ini yang bertaburan banyak bintang.

Ryeowook tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja yang berbeda usia 2 tahun darinya itu. Tapi meskipun Ryeowook tampak tidak peduli dan mendengarkan, Donghae sejatinya sangat tahu bahwa gadis mungil yang di-Cintainya itu pasti mendengarkannya.

"Hah~ sudah satu minggu sejak kepulanganmu dari Jerman, tapi baru malam ini kita bisa bertemu disini. Ditempat milik kita... berdua" bibir tipis milik Donghae menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menawan.

Manik mutiara hitam miliknya kini beralih pada Ryeowook yang ternyata juga memandangnya sambil tersenyum. sudut bibir itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat Ryeowook berpindah posisi menjadi semakin dekat dengan batas balkon miliknya dan milik Ryeowook.

"Kau merindukanku eh, Oppa?" Ryeowook mengerling jahil pada Donghae. "Sangat!" jawab Donghae dengan semangat yang justru membuahkan sebuah tawa gelak dari gadis bertubuh mungil itu. "Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau Oppa pasti sangat merindukanku. Aku 'kan memang ngangenin" ujarnya lagi sambil kini memeluk Donghae yang sudah merentangkan tangannya sejak tadi.

Batas balkon rumah mereka hanya sebatas pinggang hingga memungkinkan mereka untuk berpelukan. "Jeongmal Bogoshippeo~" kata Ryeowook manja dengan tangan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja penyuka ikan nemo tersebut.

Donghae mengacak gemas rambut coklat madu milik Ryeowook. disentilnya gemas kening itu hingga sang empunya mengerang kesal. "Oppa masih tetap saja suka menyentil dahiku" katanya dengan kesal. "Habisnya keningmu itu lucu"

"Hanya keningku? Dan aku tidak?" mata Ryeowook melotot kesal pada Donghae. sebuah tawa tak bisa dihindarkan. Donghae tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang amat lucu dan imut.

"Tentu saja kau juga." Akhirnya Ryeowook kembali memasang wajah ayu-nya saat kalimat itu terluncur dari bibir Donghae. "Jadi?"

"Apa?" Ryeowook bertanya tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan Yesung Hyung? Aa, aku tahu kau baru saja dari rumahnya"

Wajah Ryeowook yang tadinya telihat cerah kini mendadak muram. Ia membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap ke depan dengan pandangan yang mengarah lagi ke atas. Demi Tuhan, Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Ryeowook yang begitu sendu.

"Oppa,"

"Hmm?" Donghae menimpalinya dengan hanya gumaman. Ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang masih setia menatapi Bulan. "Apa pendapatmu tentang sebuah waktu?". Alis Donghae menyatu mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Hmm... waktu, ya?" Donghae meloncati batas balkon miliknya dan Ryeowook hingga kini ia sudah sampai di balkon kamar Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya memandang malas Donghae. well, ia sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Donghae yang suka meloncati batas balkon itu sejak kecil.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang Ryeowook yang kini memilih berdiri disamping Donghae. "Waktu itu... adalah kasus tipikal yang dapat merubah segalanya," Donghae menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskannya.

"Mulai dari benci dengan tiba-tiba menjadi cinta, mulai dari cinta dengan tiba-tiba tidak ada perasaan cinta, dan juga... ia bisa sangat kurang ajar―"

"Wookie! Cepat tidur ini sudah malam, jangan terus-terusan bermain di balkon, angin malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!" teriakan suara nyaring dari Ny . Kim membuat Ryeowook maupun Donghae berjengit kaget.

Ryeowook menoleh cepat pada Donghae dengan menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan rapihnya. "Opps~ sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat masuk. Jika tidak Nenek Sihir itu akan marah besar padaku, hihihi"

Cup~

Ryeowook mengecup pipi Donghae sekilas lalu berlari cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Sayup-sayup Donghae masih bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook yang berkata, "Jaljayo, Oppa"

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "―karena waktu berjalan sangat cepat ketika terjadi hal yang menyenangkan." Donghae melanjutkan definisinya tentang waktu seorang diri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ringan dan...

Hup!

Meloncati kembali batas balkon miliknya dan milik Ryeowook guna kembali pada kamar miliknya. Ia masih menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa lampu kamar milik gadis mungil itu mati. dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak kembali tersenyum melihat lampu kamar itu kini benar-benar telah mati.

.

.

.

Dan jika serpihan kisah masa lalu itu perlahan menghilang... itu pun... pasti karena waktu~

.

.

.

"Sungmin itu sangat suka Bintang. Makanya dia hobby sekali mengambil foto dengan latar belakang langit hitam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang" Yesung bercerita dengan pandangan yang masih saja mengarah pada Kamera milik Sungmin.

Ryeowook merebut Kamera yang ada ditangan milik Yesung. Ia melihat-lihat segala foto yang diambil oleh Sungmin. Disana hanya ada foto milik Sungmin, Yesung atau keduanya. Ryeowook sesekali mengernyit tidak suka ketika mendapati foto kedua orang itu―Yesung dan Sungmin―yang terlihat begitu dekat.

Ryeowook merasa kesal. Bukankah ia adalah Tunangan Yesung? Tapi kenapa rasanya Yesung terlihat lebih dekat dengan Sungmin?

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa amat lelah dengan keadaan yang terpancar dari sana. Melihat bagaimana cerianya Sungmin, bagaimana Yesung yang mengacak-ngacak dengan gemas rambut blonde Sungmin, bagaimana Yesung merangkul mesra Sungmin dan..ah, masih banyak lagi.

"Ada apa?" Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan mengambil Kameranya yang ada ditangan Ryeowook. "Apa Oppa mencintainya?"

Deg!

Yesung membelalakkan matanya mendegar pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Perlahan suasana ramai di Kantin kampus itu mendadak sepi bagi Yesung maupun Ryeowook. meskipun pada kenyataannya Kantin itu masih saja tampak riuh.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam. Ia menarik Kamera yang ada ditangan Yesung lalu meletakkannya dan berganti memegang jemari mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki milik Yesung. Menggenggamnya begitu erat seolah ingin mendengar jawaban pasti dari Yesung.

"Sejak kapan Oppa lebih peduli terhadap yeoja bernama Sungmin itu dibanding aku? Sejak kapan Oppa jadi melupakanku?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar serentet kalimat tanya dari gadis mungil yang berstatus Tunangannya.

"Oppa... tidak pernah melupakanmu" katanya pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Yah, Kim Yesung memang tidak pernah berbohong. Ia memang tidak pernah sedikit pun melupakan sosok Ryeowook dalam hidupnya. Sosok Ryeowook yang teramat ia cintai. Sosok Ryeowook yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Sosok Ryeowook yang hanya satu-satunya gadis yang teramat berarti untuk hidupnya.

Tapi... seluruh waktu, lima tahun, telah menjadi jarak yang begitu kuat untuk membuat segala peristiwa menjadi sebuah kenangan indah. Dan kenangan... hanyalah kenangan. Yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadi sebuah memory indah yang tersimpan.

Kenangan yang perlahan mulai memudar karena berjalannya sebuah waktu. Karena terlalu banyaknya mimpi. Karena terlalu banyaknya harapan. Dan yang paling utama karena terlalu banyaknya cerita.

Dan sebuah cerita baru pastilah akan bisa menggantikan sebuah cerita lama yang perlahan mulai memudar karena jarak. Hingga cerita baru itu membawa langkah Yesung menuju sebuah belokan lain yang teramat jauh sampai pada akhirnya meninggalkan cerita lama.

"Sejak kapan... sejak kapan Oppa mencintai sahabatmu sendiri? Dan sejak kapan Oppa berhenti mencintaiku?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan mata yang sudah mulai berembun.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook. tapi tiba-tiba saja dia seakan melihat seluruh Dunia di sekelilingnya berputar. Sosok Ryeowook dan Sungmin bermunculan secara bergantian.

Mulai dari awal ia menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook, lalu kepergian gadis itu ke Jerman demi mengejar mimpinya hingga membuatnya Depresi. Kemunculan sesosok Lee Sungmin dengan segala kesimpelan yang ada dalam dirinya, lalu menjalin persahabatan dengan dirinya yang saat itu Depresi karena Ryeowook. hingga pada akhirnya... ia merasa bahwa Sungmin sudah menjadi sosok penting dalam hidupnya.

Yesung merasa pusing. Semua hal tersebut bermain-main di otaknya. hingga ia tidak percaya ini. Benarkah? Benarkah ia sudah berhenti mencintai Ryeowook dan justru berbalik mencintai Sungmin yang selalu ada untuknya disaat-saat ia terpuruk?

Ryeowook menangis. Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis mendapati Yesung yang justru hanya diam dan tak membantah akan apa yang ditanyatakannya. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua belah tangannya. Menyembunyikan air matanya dari pengunjung Kantin di Kampusnya siang itu.

.

.

.

Dan cinta itu telah memilih cinta~

.

.

.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook yang masih saja menangis. Kini mereka sudah ada di rumah mewah Yesung. Yesung sudah tidak tahu berapa lama gadis itu menangis. Yang jelas, Yesung merasa bahwa saat itu adalah saat terlama dalam hidupnya.

Yesung bahkan merasa bahwa perasaannya dipompa untuk keluar, hingga menimbulkan sebuah perasaan bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. ia memandang mata Caramel cerah itu begitu dalam. Ia berusaha memunculkan sebuah keberanian untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Yesung amat sangat mencintai gadis bermata Caramel cerah ini.

Hanya saja, tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun ini ada sosok lain yang memberikan sebuah cerita baru untuknya. Dan orang itu bukanlah yang dulu... bukan seorang gadis mungil bernama Ryeowook...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... dulu"

Ryeowook semakin terisak akan ucapan Yesung. Kata 'dulu' seperti sudah memberikan gambaran akan kisahnya dan Yesung yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar berakhir.

'dulu'.

Bukankah 'dulu' merujuk pada sebuah moment penting yang hanya tinggal kenangan?

Dan Ryeowook tahu dengan pasti bahwa semua ini akan berakhir. Yah, berakhir.

"Dan sekarang ini... sejak kau pergi meninggalkan Oppa... ada banyak hal yang sudah terlewatkan" tambahnya lagi dengan menangkupkan pipi Ryeowook. "Ada banyak alasan kenapa Oppa sangat mencintaimu, dan sampai sekarang pun alasan itu masih tetap ada"

Ryeowook terkesiap mendengarnya. Masih ada? apa berarti masih ada kesempatan?

"Lalu kenapa Oppa tidak menggunakan alasan itu agar Oppa tetap mencintaiku?" Ryeowook berkata sedikit keras dengan masih menatap dalam manik Obsidian kelam milik Yesung. Masih berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengais dan mencari-cari dirinya dalam tatapan mata tajam tersebut.

Dan ternyata... hampa. Tidak ada dirinya dalam mata tajam itu. Tidak ada kisah dirinya, tentangnya, atau apapun itu. Dan kembali... sebuah perasaan sesak memenuhi hatinya.

Yesung menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan menyesal mengarah tepat pada Caramel cerah Ryeowook. "Tidak bisa" nada pelan itu seolah mengiris kalbu Ryewook.

Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup kesabarannya selama ini. Sudah cukup ia berpura-pura baik dan menerima kenyataan saat Tunangannya membicarakan dan bahkan memperhatikan orang lain. Sudah cukup ia bertingkah tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah cukup ia bertahan―selama beberapa waktu semenjak kepulangannya dari Jerman―ketika Yesung lebih memperhatikan Sungmin daripada dirinya.

Lelah. Sungguh, Ryeowook sudah sangat lelah.

Sabar? Percaya? Bertahan? Go to the HELL!

"Kenapa? KENAPA TIDAK BISA?!" Ryeowook berteriak kalap dengan menepis tangan Yesung yang tadi membingkai wajahnya. Kini giliran Ryeowook yang membingkai wajah Yesung. Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras.

Air mata seolah menjadi lambang emosi yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Air mata itu meluap sebagai tanda bagaimana hancur dan remuknya hatinya.

Ryeowook merasa inilah puncak dari segalanya. Klimaks yang mau tak mau harus ia terima. Ryeowook terluka. Sangat dalam. Dan sekarang... ia harus kembali terluka.

"Oppa tidak tahu seberapa berjuangnya aku untuk tidak berpindah ke lain hati saat aku jauh darimu. Oppa tidak tahu bagaimana Depresinya aku saat aku merindukanmu, Oppa tidak tahu bagaimana setiap malamnya aku berharap pada Tuhan agar aku cepat mencapai mimpiku sebagai Pianis di Usia muda agar aku cepat-cepat kembali untukmu. Oppa..."

Ryeowook terisak. Isakan yang terdengar begitu menyiksa hingga dapat menimbulkan sebuah rasa sesal yang teramat dalam bagi Yesung. Yah, Yesung tahu bahwa ia lagi-lagi harus membuat Ryeowook terluka.

"Oppa tidak tahu itu semua..hikz.." Ryeowook menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Yesung. Air matanya masih saja bercucuran tidak mau berhenti. "Lima tahun, Lima tahun aku setia padamu, Lima tahun aku masih tetap mencintaimu dan beraharap ucapanmu saat di Bandara waktu itu akan kau tepati"

Yesung menutup matanya. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. "Mianhae~" katanya.

"_**Oppa berjanji akan menunggumu"**_

Sederet kalimat itulah yang dikatakan oleh Yesung saat Ryeowook akan berangkat menuju ke Jerman demi menjadi seorang Pianis. Yah, sebelum Ryeowook berangkat ke Jerman, Yesung lah yang berinisiatif untuk mengikat Ryeowook dalam hubungan 'Tunangan'.

Tapi sekarang... lihatlah. Justru dia lah yang ingkar. Dia lah yang berkhianat. Dia lah yang tak dapat menjaga perasaannya.

"Oppa adalah tunanganku."

Sederat tiga kalimat itu telah membungkam bibir Yesung. Namja tampan itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi akan sebuah kalimat egois yang terlontar dari bibir Cherry sang gadis mungil. Yesung terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ya, benar. Ia dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang Tunangan, dan itu artinya Yesung adalah milik Ryeowook. tidak ada kesempatan bagi Yesung untuk berpaling. Dan lagi bukankah ini semua kehendaknya di masa lalu?

.

.

.

Cinta itu juga rasa egoisme yang sangat tinggi

Ia bisa saja mengubah rasa cinta menjadi berbelok sebagai rasa yang ingin terus memiliki

Hingga pada akhirnya cinta itu sendiri telah kehilangan makna cintanya yang sebenarnya~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Donghae terdiam mendengarkan segala cerita Ryeowook. ia bukannya tidak mengerti selama ini tentang hubungan Yesung, Ryeowook dan juga kehadiran yeoja kelinci bernama Lee Sungmin saat Ryeowook berada di Jerman.

Ia sangat mengetahui segalanya. Dan jika kau bertanya siapa orang pertama yang dapat membaca akan tatapan Yesung pada Sungmin, maka Donghae lah orangnya. Pria dengan tinggi 175 itu tahu bahwa di mata Yesung, Sungmin adalah sesosok gadis yang setara dengan Ryeowook atau mungkin saat ini melebihi Ryeowook.

Tapi ia hanya diam. Bukan berarti ia tidak peduli, justru ia sangat peduli. Teramat peduli akan perasaan Ryeowook yang mungkin akan hancur melihat Yesung telah mencintai gadis lain.

Dan well, seperti sekarang ini. Ia lagi, lagi dan lagi hanya mampu mendengarkan curhatan perasaan Ryeowook―gadis yang dicintainya sejak kecil―hingga gadis itu merasa lega. Bukankah Donghae pria sejati?

"Aku pikir kau tidak seharusnya bersikap egois. Ia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Wookie. Kau harus bisa belajar melepaskannya" kata Donghae dengan membelai rambut Ryeowook sayang. Ryeowook tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan yang Donghae katakan.

"Apa aku bisa? Aku sangat mencintainya, Oppa" Ryeowook menangis dalam keheningan malam ini. "Bisa. Kau pasti bisa asal kau mau berusaha" Donghae mencoba memberi semangat.

Ryeowook menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia lipat. Angin malam yang menusuk sampai ke tulangnya tak ia hiraukan. Donghae terdiam dengan mata yang memandang Ryeowook dengan lekat.

Melihat Ryeowook yang menangis juga turut membuat hatinya hancur. Selama ini... baginya melihat Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia sudah cukup membuatnya ikut senang, sekalipun senyum itu bukanlah untuknya.

Selama ini... sejak ia, Ryeowook dan Yesung masih kecil, ia selalu menjadi seseorang yang kehadirannya tidak terlalu berarti bagi Yesung maupun Ryeowook. Donghae hanya berdiri dibelakang mereka. Melihat keduanya dengan perasaan hancur dan berpura-pura ikut bahagia ketika mereka berdua tertawa.

Tapi... jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Donghae muak melihat semuanya. Ia kesal, marah dan merasa dunia tidak adil. Kenapa Ryeowook harus lebih memilih Yesung? Bukankah sejak mereka kecil, Donghae lah yang paling sering direpotkan oleh Ryeowook?

Bukankah saat Ryeowook menangis, Donghae lah yang selalu ada untuknya?

Bahkan saat Ryeowook menangis melihat Yesung yang berdua dengan gadis lain, adalah dirinya yang menenangkan Ryeowook dan mendamaikan keduanya?

Dan sekarang... setelah semua ini terjadi... bukankah Donghae lagi yang menemani Ryeowook dan mendengar keluh kesahnya?

Semuanya DIA!

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya Tuhan dan Dunia begitu tidak adil padanya? Kenapa justru dia lah yang menderita? Kenapa?

Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum miris. Yah, ia sendiri juga terkadang merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia masih saja mau berdiri di samping gadis yang sedikit pun bahkan tidak pernah melirik perasaannya?

Ia sudah seperti seorang Idiot yang mau saja dijadikan pelarian atau bahkan pelampiasan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang diharapkannya akan menjadi pagi yang indah kini sepertinya benar-benar tak sesuai harapannya.

Kim Ryeowook.

Yeoja dengan tinggi badannya yang tak bisa dibilang tinggi itu kini berdiri mematung seperti batu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Matanya masih setia memandang nanar pemandangan didepan sana. Dimana Yesung yang mencium dengan lembut bibir berbentuk 'M' milik Sunbae-nya di kampus yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Hatinya... Ryeowook merasa hatinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Seluruh organ tubuhnya mendadak kaku hingga tak mampu membuatnya beranjak dari tempat itu. Tangannya yang memegang erat buku-buku tebal didepan dadanya kini tercengkram erat seperti akan menghancurkan buku tersebut.

Grep~

Ryeowook menutup matanya rapat ketika merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dari depan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Ryeowook tidak tahu dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Bahkan telinganya seperti berdengung hingga tidak dapat mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sexy sang namja.

Tapi... parfum dari namja yang memeluknya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sejak kecil sudah ada untuknya. Sesosok namja tampan yang sudah seperti disengaja dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuknya.

Lee Donghae.

Yah, Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan bagaimana parfum itu begitu membuatnya merasa tenang. Dekapan hangat Donghae bisa meredakan sedikit rasa sakit yang bergemuruh hebat dihatinya. Bahkan tanpa terasa Ryeowook menumpahkan tangisnya dalam pelukan hangat seorang Lee Donghae.

Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi kini tumpah sepenuhnya membasahi kemeja yang digunakan oleh Donghae. "Menangislah... ada aku disini. Kau cukup menangis, Wookie~" kata-kata halus dan simpel itu justru terasa meringankan hatinya.

.

.

.

Dia bukanlah orang yang tepat yang datang disaat yang tepat!

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Kau dan Yesung sudah tidak ada apa-apa"

Ryeowook merasakan dirinya tersedot disebuah Dunia putih. Yang hanya berisikan dirinya dan pikirannya. "Umma tidak ingin kau hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah tidak mencintaimu"

Seperti ada sebuah tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang mengaduk-ngaduk isi perutnya hingga menyebabkan Ryeowook merasakan mual yang tak tertahankan. Kepalanya begitu terasa berat. Sebuah warna putih itu mendominasi penglihatannya saat ini.

"Yesung... dia sudah tak mencintaimu, Sayang~" sang wanita paruh baya itu masih terus berbicara dengan lembut. Mata secantik Malaikat surga itu berkaca-kaca melihat sang anak―Kim Ryeowook―yang diam mematung.

Lee Donghae yang ada disamping Ryeowook langsung dengan sigap memapah tubuh lemas Ryeowook. ia menyenderkan kepala Ryeowook di bahunya. "Sayang~, hei, jangan begini" sang Umma mendekati Ryeowook dan berusaha memegangnya namun Ryeowook menampiknya keras.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku" katanya dengan nada dingin. Ny . Kim membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar suara Ryeowook yang dingin. "Sayang~" masih berusaha memanggil tapi Ryeowook justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak keputusan sang Umma.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak," suara kecil Ryeowook berulang kali mengatakannya hingga membuat Donghae maupun Umma Ryeowook khawatir setengah mati.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit oleng Ryeowook berjalan menjauhi Donghae dan Ny . Kim. Kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya seperti orang yang tidak mau mendengar suara apa-apa lagi. "Aku dan Yesung Oppa tidak boleh berakhir, tidak, tidak, TIDAAAAKK" teriaknya histeris.

Mata Caramel cerah itu menatap kosong ke arah Dongha dan Ny . Kim. "Ryeowook-ah~"

Ryeowook masih menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin berjalan mundur menuju pintu utama kediaman rumahnya saat Donghae berjalan menggapainya. "AKU TIDAK MAU!" jerit Ryeowook keras sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Wookie!" Donghae mengejarnya.

Ryeowook tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin berlari. Tidak peduli meskipun hanya kulit yang membungkus kakinya saat ini. Tidak peduli pada aspal dan kerikil-kerikil tajam yang melukai kakinya. Dia bahkan berharap ada hujan lebat dan petir yang menemani dirinya saat ini.

Setidaknya, bukan hanya desir angin yang berlalu ditelinganya. Dia tidak mau menangis sendirian. Tapi kenapa... kenapa awan pun enggan menangis? Apa harus hanya dia seorang diri yang menangis?

"Wookie!" Donghae manarik tangan Ryeowook, mencegah gadis itu berlari lebih jauh lagi. "Kau mau apa?" berteriak kalap sambil menepis tangan Donghae dengan kasar. "Leppaasssss," tangan Ryeowook berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan cengkraman Donghae.

Donghae melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan kini ia menatap sedih Ryeowook yang sudah terduduk lemas di Aspal. Gadis itu... menangis meraung-raung. "Wookie~"

"Kenapa... kenapa Umma membatalkan hubunganku dengan Yesung Oppa?" mengabaikan panggilan Donghae dengan bertanya balik pada namja penyuka ikan Nemo yang saat ini berdiri menunduk memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa Umma memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu? Kenapa... kenapa semua orang menginginkan aku untuk berpisah dengan Yesung Oppa?," nafas Ryeowook tak beraturan seperti kehabisan nafas yang pada kenyataannya itu adalah efek karena jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat.

"KENAPA?..hh..hikz.." kembali meraung marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Kalian tidak mengerti..hh..hikz.." Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya berharap dengan begitu sudah tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang keluar. Tapi itu hal yang sia-sia. Air matanya masih saja menetes.

"Kalian jahat!"

"..."

"Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku" ucapnya lagi dengan lirih. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sampai menimbulkan sebuah darah segar keluar dari bibirnya yang ia gigit.

"..."

"Kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa ini yang terbaik untukku, tapi... apa kalian tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku dan mau ku?" bentak Ryeowook di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku sangat mencintai Yesung Oppa. Aku berusaha... aku berusaha menunggu selama lima tahun. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi hubungan ini, tapi..."

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa hanya kau yang sakit?," Ryeowook mendongak saat mendengar teriakan Donghae. mata Caramelnya yang sembab memandang Donghae intens. "Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang selama ini menunggu?,"

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit?" Donghae bertanya tidak sabar pada Ryeowook yang saat ini masih memandangnya begitu dalam. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang sakit sendiri?" Donghae menunjuk Ryeowook dengan mengacungkan telunjuk tangannya yang sebelah kanan.

"Kau menunggu Yesung Hyung lima tahun, Wookie... dan lima tahun itu masih dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan,"

"..."

"Tapi aku... aku menunggu seseorang sejak kecil. Dari pertama kali aku mengenalnya, dari pertama kali aku menjadi tetangganya. Kau tahu berapa lama? Dua puluh satu tahun!" katanya penuh dengan penegasan.

"Bisa kau bayangkan angka dua puluh satu tahun itu?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Dan selama dua puluh satu tahun itu, gadis yang aku sukai selalu ada disampingku. Aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk dia. Tapi selama dua puluh satu tahun ini pula aku harus melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain. Kalau mau tanya siapa yang paling sakit, itu harusnya AKU!"

Air mata Ryeowook lagi-lagi menetes. Bahunya bergetar pelan karena menangis. Ya, ia sekarang mengerti. Tidak perlu bertanya tentang seseorang yang diceritakan oleh Donghae karena dengan pasti Ryeowook pun sadar kalau dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh pria berwajah abby-face yang masih berdiri dihadapannya kini.

Donghae berjongkok dihadapan Ryeowook. tangannya menangkup wajah mungil dan imut sang gadis. Mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari kelopak mata Ryeowook. tubuh Ryeowook lunglai dan sebelum tubuh lemas itu jatuh ke tanah Donghae sudah lebih dulu memeluknya.

"Aku sangat menyukai gadis itu. Aku yang selalu berada didekatnya tapi dia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Aku yang selalu menyayanginya tapi gadis itu tak pernah memandangku. Jika kau bertanya siapa pria paling tolol di dunia, maka jawabannya adalah aku" ujarnya lemah sambil memeluk erat Ryeowook.

"Bahkan saat aku memeluknya seerat ini pun pasti dia tetap tak bisa merasakan bagaimana berdebarnya jantungku" katanya lagi. Ryeowook terisak keras dalam pelukan Donghae. air mata itu menyebabkan kemeja biru bagian depan Donghae kusut dan basah.

Donghae memandang bintang-bintang yang bertebaran diatas langit sana. "Karena gadis itu... lebih suka memandang seseorang yang selalu menyakitinya" berbisik pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Ryeowook.

Saat manik sehitam mutiara di lautan itu memandang bintang-bintang di atas sana secara tak sengaja retina matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan dimana ada bintang jatuh. Donghae memandangnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

'_Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan penantian panjang ini berakhir sia-sia'_―ujarnya dalam hati. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya bintang itu dari pandangan matanya, Donghae menutup matanya dan setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

.

.

.

Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa cinta yang terlalu banyak itu bisa membunuhmu secara perlahan?

Jangan biarkan cinta itu membunuhmu dan jangan biarkan sebuah perasaan 'ingin selalu memiliki' mendekam di hatimu

Karena jika kau mau tahu, itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Apa Ryeowookie sudah tidur?" Ny . Kim bertanya pelan sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat yang disediakannya untuk Donghae. Menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. "Maafkan Ahjumma, kau jadi harus ikut repot"

Donghae menatap Ny . Kim tepat pada bola mata indah sang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur ini. Senyum kecil ditampilkan oleh Donghae demi membuat rasa penyesalan sang Ny . Kim menghilang. "Aniyaa, ahjumma. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi kegiatan wajibku jika Ryeowook bersedih? Aku harus menghiburnya" katanya dengan tertawa kecil.

Ny . Kim menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. Senyumnya yang menawan benar-benar seperti malaikat. Donghae yakin bahwa Ryeowook pasti mempunyai senyum yang menenangkan berkat warisan dari wanita paruh baya yang ada disampingnya saat ini.

"Terimakasih, Donghae~"

Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Ne, sama-sama. Ah, ya, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Umma pasti akan mencariku"

Ny . Kim mengangguk. "Besok main kesini lagi, ya"

Donghae baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari rumah kediaman keluarga KIM jika saja Ny . Kim tidak lebih dulu memanggilnya. "Donghae?"

"Ya, Ahjumma?"

Ny . Kim mendekati Donghae dan berdiri tepat didepan Donghae. "Apa... apa menurutmu ini adalah keputusan yang tepat?" Donghae menarik nafas dalam lalu berkata, "Aku pikir ini adalah hal yang tepat. Wookie... mungkin dia masih belum bisa sadar tentang keadaan saat ini,

Dia terlalu mencintai Yesung Hyung. Tapi aku yakin, Ahjumma, bahwa ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk kedepannya. Bukankah kita hidup tidak hanya untuk hari ini saja?"

Ny . Kim lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Ah, senang sekali rasanya jika suatu hari nanti Donghae bisa menjadi menantunya. Pasti ia bisa sering-sering bercerita pada putra semata wayang dari keluarga Lee yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil.

'_Hah~ andai saja sejak kecil Ryeowook lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Donghae, pasti semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah'_―pikirnya.

"Kau benar, Nak. Ahjumma benar-benar tidak ingin jika Ryeowook harus hidup dengan Yesung yang sudah tidak mencintainya. Bahkan... saat tadi sore Ahjumma melihat Yesung yang bersama dengan gadis lain di sekitar kawasan mall di daerah Incheon, Ahjumma...merasa bahwa hubungan ini tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi"

Donghae mengangguk. "Jadi Ahjumma sudah membatalkan semuanya hari ini?"

"Ya, Ahjumma bahkan tak meminta pendapat Ryeowook terlebih dahulu dan langsung saja datang di kediaman keluarga Yesung dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya" Mata Donghae melotot. "Serius?"

"Tentu saja, Hae. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ny . Kim tidak mengerti. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ti-tidak, hanya saja... itu benar-benar gegabah, Ahjumma"

Ny . Kim tertawa. "Ya begitulah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh sudah terlanjut. Dan juga tadi kedua orangtua Yesung sempat tidak setuju dan bersiap akan membicarakan tentang ini dengan Yesung, tapi Ahjumma melarangnya"

"Wae?"

"Karena Ahjumma tahu cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Kalau memaksa Yesung untuk meninggalkan gadis itu dan harus meneruskan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook, maka... itu sama saja dengan menginjak martabat Ahjumma dan juga Ryeowook,"

"..."

"Bagaimana bisa Anak ku yang cantik itu harus hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak mencintainya? Itu tidak lucu!"

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Benar juga" timpal Donghae. "Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah punya yeojacingu tidak?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu?" heran Donghae. Ny . Kim mengerlingkan matanya sebelah dengan jahil. "Siapa tahu kau bisa menjadi pasangan dengan Ryeowook" ujarnya dengan nada santai.

Entah bagaimana sekarang wajah Donghae, yang jelas setelah ini Donghae harus cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi dan berkaca. Donghae bisa merasakan segala aliran daranya menuju ke wajahnya hingga menyebabkan wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab.

"Ahjumma setuju-setuju saka, kok, kalau kamu jadian dengan Wookie~" tambahnya lagi yang semakin membuat Donghae ingin cepat-cepat pulang saat ini. "Enggg..."

"Ah, disini rupanya kau. Umma sudah mencarimu daritadi, Donghae~"

Donghae menarik nafas lega mendengar suara Umma nya yang memanggilnya. Bersyukur karena akhirnya ia bisa cepat pulang. Ny . Lee menyapa Ny . Kim dengan sopan. "Anyyeong, Eonnie~

Ny . Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne, anyyeong. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot mencari Donghae, ya"

Ny . Lee mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau hanya bermain dengan Ryeowookie, aku tidak keberatan" katanya dengan santai. Ny . Kim tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu, siapa tahu kita bisa membahas soal kedua anak kita."

Donghae hanya bisa cengo mendengar pembicaraan Umma nya dengan Ny . Kim.

"Ahahaha... itu bisa diatur Eonnie~ tapi sepertinya tidak malam ini karena ini sudah larut malam. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Ah, tentu saja" dengan semangat Ny . Kim menyahuti. Donghae mendengus dan berjalan pulang meninggalkan kedua Ibu yang masih asyik mengobrol. Wajah Donghae sudah semerah tomat yang sudah matang.

.

.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook tersadar dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan guna menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang gelap. Ia mulai berusaha dengan pelan-pelan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjangnya.

Setelah berhasil Ryeowook mulai mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dengan tak lupa mengambil sebuah bantal berbentuk love yang dipeluknya saat ini. Matanya memandang kesampingnya dimana disana adalah jendela kamarnya.

Gorden jendela kamarnya lupa tidak ditutup dan itu menyebabkan cahaya bulan yang bersinar dengan terang malam ini masuk disela-selanya. Ryeowook baru sadar bahwa ternyata saat ini masih pukul dua dinihari.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai menuruni ranjangnya. Matanya yang sembab begitu terasa berat meskipun itu hanya untuk membuka kelopaknya dengan lebar. Ryeowook berhenti tepat didepan kaca jendelanya.

Matanya yang bening itu memandang dengan seksama Bulan dilangit malam kali ini. Tangannya terangkat ke atas seperti mencoba untuk menggapai Bulan yang cantik itu. Ryeowook melakukannya berulang-ulang dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah menampilkan sebuah wajah sedih. Saat melihat Bulan itu... ia jadi mengingat tentang Donghae dan beberapa masalahnya.

Kepalanya menunduk dan rambutnya yang panjang itu sedikit menutupi wajah manisnya. Kedua tangannya meremas baju tidur bagian pahanya seolah melampiaskan segala kekesalannya yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya.

Yah, ia kesal. Ia marah.

Tapi... ia tidak benar-benar tahu pada siapa harus kesal. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya lagi hingga semakin menambah lebar luka dibibirnya yang ia buat tadi malam. "Kenapa?" berujar pelan yang tidak tahu ditujukan kepada siapa.

Saat pikirannya masih melayang-layang tak tentu arah tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah suara seseorang yang tengah menyanyi. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan keningnya mengkerut mendengar suara seseorang itu.

Ia lebih mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada kaca jendela kamarnya dan matanya mulai menelisik sekeliling balkon kamarnya. Dan disana―disamping balkon kamarnya―Ryeowook menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah bersenandung pelan dengan mata yang tertutup.

Pemudah itu duduk dengan keadaan yang menyamping hingga Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu meskipun itu hanya dari samping.

Sejenak Ryeowook menarik nafas kala melihat wajah tampannya. Ia mengawasi Donghae dengan intens. Mata Caramelnya mulai menjelajahi tubuh sang namja tampan.

Dimulai dari matanya yang setengah tertutup rapat, bibirnya yang tipis―yang saat ini tengah menyenandungkan lagu-lagu lullaby pengantar tidur―lalu dagunya yang lancip meskipun tidak begitu lancip juga.

Dan, ah, hidungnya yang mancung...

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya sesaat. Kenapa... rasanya Ryeowook melihat sosok yang lebih tampan dibanding Yesung dan kenapa sosok itu justru Donghae?

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Aku pasti sudah gila" katanya berulang kali pada dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook seolah tak percaya bahwa pria yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Lee Donghae.

Lee Donghae temannya sejak kecil. Lee Donghae tetangganya sejak kecil. Lee Donghae yang selalu menjaganya. Lee Donghae yang berkata bahwa ia sakit karena orang yang dicintainya tak pernah memandangnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal cinta... Ryeowook jadi merasa bersalah dengan ini semua. Harusnya... harusnya selama ini ia tidak menutup mata. Harusnya ia lebih peka dari ini semua. Ryeowook mengeluarkan helaan nafas lelah.

Ryeowook membuka pintu dari balkon kamarnya dengan pelan berharap Donghae tidak menyadarinya namun sepertinya itu hal yang sia-sia. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan mata sehitam mutiara dilautan itu sedikit melebar memandang Ryeowook.

"Wook-kie~" panggilnya sedikit terkejut. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan mulai melangkah mendekati Donghae. tak lupa Ryeowook juga mengeluarkan sebuah senyum kecil melihat keterkejutan yang Donghae tampakkan.

Ryeowook berhenti tepat disamping Donghae yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Hai, kenapa belum tidur?" sapanya baik-baik seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu apapun. Donghae terkesima sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya ia turut membalas senyum Ryeowook.

"Saat orang yang aku cintai begitu hancur... mana bisa aku tidur" ujarnya sekenanya tanpa beban. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tak percaya. _'Kenapa dia begitu jujur?'―_pikir Ryeowook.

"A-akh!" Ryeowook kikuk dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya. Donghae kini sudah berpindah tempat menjadi disamping Ryeowook―dibalkon kamar Ryeowook. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ryeowook menatap Donghae. "Kenapa bertanya begitu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu" jawab Ryeowook. "Aku?" telunjuk Donghae mengarah pada hidungnya yang mancung seolah mempertegas apa yang ditanyakan oleh sang gadis mungil disampingnya.

"Ya,"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan perasaanku?" heran Donghae sambil masih sedikit tertawa kecil. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih sembab itu. hati kecilnya begitu merasa bersalah. Bahkan ucapan Donghae barusan seolah menyindirnya secara halus.

Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pucuk kepalanya dan ternyata itu adalah tangan Donghae yang kini mengelusnya. "Maaf, Oppa tidak bermaksud―"

"―Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Oppa tidak harus meminta maaf"

Ryeowook memandang Donghae dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang Oppa katakan memang benar. Aku... mestinya selama ini lebih peka dengan semuanya" tertawa garing dengan sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya guna menghalau air mata yang sepertinya sudah akan tumpah.

"Jika aku diposisi Oppa, mungkin aku tak akan bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Bagaimana bisa Oppa mencintai gadis tolol ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil masih dengan tawa garingnya yang bodoh. Donghae menatap melas Ryeowook.

"Setelah banyak hal yang aku lakukan... kenapa Oppa masih saja mencintaiku? Harusnya Oppa berhenti sejak awal. Aku ini... hanya gadis tolol" Ryeowook merendahkan dirinya dihadapan Donghae. jujur, Donghae tidak suka ini.

"Ssssttt~" Donghae meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Ryeowook. memberi isyarat agar gadis mungil yang saat ini tengah merendahkan dirinya sendiri berhenti berkata-kata buruk tentangnya. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, sih?"

Ryeowook sudah menangis dan Donghae membawa gadis mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggungnya sayang dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. "Oppa~~mianhae...hikz~"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar isakan sang gadis. "Oppa tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir" katanya lembut. Donghae menyeka air mata Ryeowook dan mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Ryeowook. kening keduanya pun kini sudah menyatu.

Donghae memandang lembut Ryeowook. "Jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis itu justru membebaniku"

Kedua tangannya mencoba menghapus lembut air mata itu. "Oppa tidak mau kau menangis hanya karena kau tahu tentang perasaan Oppa" Ryeowook menatap mata Donghae dengan dalam. "Ku mohon, berhentilah menangis" katanya memohon pada Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Dampak buruk dari cinta yang sudah lama terpendam adalah mungkin seseorang yang kau cintai jadi merasa tidak nyaman dan merasa bersalah karena perasaanmu padanya

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk berdua dilantai balkon kamar Donghae. jika biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu dibalkon kamar Ryeowook, maka kali ini menjadi dibalkon kamar Donghae.

Keduanya duduk dengan menyandar pada dinding kamar Donghae―ah, maksudnya hanya Donghae―karena saat ini Ryeowook bersandar pada dada bidang Donghae. gadis mungil itu mengeratkan selimut tebal yang kini melilit tubuhnya dan juga Donghae.

Sedang Donghae sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum sejak tadi. Ia memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Ryeowook. mengecupnya berulang kali hingga membuat Ryeowook terkadang memekik kaget karena merasa geli.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau ternyata mesum, Oppa" pekik Ryeowook sambil mencoba menjauhkan wajah Donghae dari ceruk lehernya. Sebuah kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Donghae. "Hmm.." menjawab dengan gumaman yang membuat Ryeowook cemberut.

"Oppa!"

"Hng? Wae baby~" menjawab lembut dan begitu mesra. "Oppa mencintaiku?" sebuah pertanya retoris dan terkesan bodoh itu keluar dari bibir tipis Ryeowook. Donghae mendengus dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Ryeowook.

"Bodoh"

Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar Donghae mengatainya bodoh. "Ya, aku memang bodoh. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak" ujarnya angkuh. Dongahe mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kini menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melirik Donghae dari ekor matanya. "Aku rasa... sekarang aku sudah pandai"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi pacar seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, sejak kecil pula" ujarnya bangga. "Aku jadi berpikir bahwa ternyata aku ini benar-benar cantik, ya, sampai seseorang sudah menyukaiku sejak kecil" narsisnya.

Donghae berdecak sebal. "Ya, ya, ya" jawabnya malas-malasan.

Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah. Matanya memandang lepas ke langit hitam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. "Oppa~"

"Apa lagi?" Donghae menjawab gemas karena sejak tadi Ryeowook terus-terusan berbicara. Oh, tak tahukah gadis mungil itu bahwa yang diinginkan Donghae hanyalah memeluknya dan menikmati keheningan malam ini?

"Besok tepat tiga bulan kita jadian,"

"Lalu?"

Sebuah perempatan terbentuk disudut kening Ryeowook. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"

"Oppa lelah~"

"Ya! mana bisa begitu? Pokoknya besok kita harus jalan-jalan. Titik!"

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Donghae sebal. "Jebaaalll~~"

Akh, mulai lagi dia.

Donghae mendengus dan akhirnya meng-iya-kan ajakan Ryeowook. gadis mungil itu memekik senang dan mencium pipi Donghae cepat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu~"

Yah, memang Ryeowook sangat mencintai Donghae. meskipun mereka baru menjalin hubungan tiga bulan ini tapi entah kenapa rasanya Ryeowook begitu bahagia jika terus disamping pria penyuka ikan Nemo yang memeluknya saat ini.

Bahkan ia dengan cepat bisa melupakan Yesung dan merelakannya.

Ryeowook memekik girang melihat sebuah bintang yang jatuh. dengan heboh ia berteriak, "Oppa! Lihat, lihat, ada bintang jatuh"

"Lalu?" menimpali dengan nada jengah. "Oppa bilang saat ada bintang jatuh jika kita mengucapkan sebuah permohonan maka semuanya akan terkabul,"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya"

Oh, Lee Donghae apa kau lupa bahwa kau juga pernah memohon pada bintang jatuh? kkk~

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. "Menyebalkan" ketusnya. Donghae baru saja akan berucap jika saja Ryeowook tidak segera memotongnya. "Jangan bicara dulu, aku mau membuat permohonan pada bintang jatuh"

Donghae seketika menutup lagi bibirnya. Dan ia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang saat ini menutup matanya dengan bibir yang berkomat-kamit mengucapkan harapannya. Donghae diam-diam pun rupanya juga turut memejamkan matanya. Berdo'a diam-diam, eh?

"_**Tuhan ku yang baik, mohon ijinkan aku dan Donghae Oppa untuk bersatu. Aku sangat mencintainya dan jangan biarkan cinta ini pergi dari hati kita"―**_Ryeowook meminta dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Setelah itu Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping dimana ia melihat Donghae yang tengah menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum jahil, "Ekhem, sudah selesai membuat permohonannya, Tuan pembohong?" sindir Ryeowook yang seketika membuat Donghae membuka matanya.

Donghae tersenyum lebar dan itu sedikit menyebalkan bagi Ryeowook.

Cup!

Donghae mengecup bibir Ryeowook yang mengerucut. "Ya!"

Donghae terkekeh. "Apa permohonanmu?" tanya Donghae penasaran. "Oppa sendiri apa?"

"Itu rahasia"

Ryeowook cemberut. "Kalau begitu permohonanku juga rahasia" menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae layaknya anak kecil. Dan entah kenapa Donghae menatap lidah itu dengan begitu nafsu. Dengan cepat disambarnya lidah itu menggunakan bibirnya dan memagutnya dengan lembut.

Ryeowook sempat terkejut tapi kemudian ia lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya saja. Donghae semakin dalam menyedot lidah berwarna merah itu. hingga tanpa sadar membuat Ryeowook melenguh pelan. "Nggh~"

Donghae menyeringai mendengarnya dan ia semakin gencar dan bersemangat memainkan lidah sang gadis mungil. Donghae baru melepaskan ciumannya saat kepalan tangan Ryeowook menghantam pundaknya pelan.

"Hah...hah..." nafas Ryeowook tak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah. "Me-mesum!"

.

.

.

"_**Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi karena ku pikir kau sudah mengabulkan do'a ku, Tuhan. Terimakasih sudah membuat penantianku selama ini berakhir dengan manis.**_

―_**Lee Donghae**_

.

.

.

Bagian terindah dari sebuah cerita adalah dimana setiap masalah yang telah muncul dapat diatasi dengan sempurna.

Dan bagian paling mengharukan adalah dimana sebuah penantian, keikhlasan, ketulusan hati dan kesabaran dapat berbuah manis menjadi imbalan atas segala yang kau lakukan selama ini.

Lalu bagian paling pentingnya adalah ketika segalanya juga membutuhkan sebuah kekuatan Do'a.

Sekalipun itu adalah do'a diam-diam.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

―**FIN―**

**Author Note :**

Yeah, Minaaaa~ saya kembali lagi membawa OS gaje. *grin*

Well, saya tahu kok nih ff emang kesannya maksa pakek banget. Alurnya loncat-loncat nggak tentu arah dan bener-bener random. But, yeah...memang ini ff yang iseng-iseng aja kok sebagai obat rindu saya kepada HaeWook, jadi harap dimaklumi yah~~ *nunduk dalem*

Ah, ya, untuk typo-nya mungkin masih ada―maklum saya ini belum sempat ngoreksi dan langsung publish aja setelah jadi. *lol* dan sekali lagi harap maklum.

Oh, ya, ni ff juga sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang saya lupa judulnya yang kebetulan saya bacanya cuman dua lembar *ngakak* dan siapapun yang mengetahuinya silahkan kasih tahu saya apa judulnya.

Shankyuuuu~~

**Sign,**

**Ryeowook's Wife**


End file.
